One Last Roll
by geraldford
Summary: The Courier has lost everything, his country his friends and his love. But in New Vegas, anything can happen and the sands of the Mojave are about to stir, will the Courier be able to pull one more hand or will he fold like so many others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoover Dam Command Center, Interrogation Room A1.**_

"Look Jason, this is for the best, you keep your life the people of the Republic get resources to develop and grow this land into something more. Hell I'll even let you keep the Lucky 38 and you'll still receive your due's from the casino's, with a modest tax for the republic." Said a man who looked more like a politician then a general.

"Fuck, You" Jason also know as the courier said. He immediately felt the steel of a ranger sequoia prod him in the back from one of the 3 veteran rangers currently surrounding his end of the table. To make matters worse th steel of the cuffs on his wrist were chaffing so bad it felt like someone was pouring hot lead ont his wrists. "You promised that we would remain a free country in alliance with the republic if we helped you. Everything I've done will seem like a lie to these people."

"Well to be honest you don't really have a choice now either take the deal or we'll sign your name for you. Ahh here we go." The Man across from Jason Was grinning as two NCR heavy troopers wheeled in what looked like a mobile T.V. with arms.

Now Jason we know you have a love interest in the area, someone by the name of Cass? Well Here's a look at her through one of your own machines." He said as the screen buzzed to like to reveal a blindfolded woman standing against a wall.

"Whats-" Jason was cut short by loud report of .50 cal rifle round exiting the chamber and burrowing a crater into the back of what had once been his Love.

"Now we can do this to the rest of your friends or we can be civilized. If you want some company you can even keep 20 securitrons online at the lucky 38. Now sign the deal and shutdown the rest." The Man said sliding a pen towards Jason of the cold dull metal surface.

"Shut them down Yes Man, do it now." Jason ordered as he shakily took the pen and signed away the independence of New Vegas.

Outside a !st Recon Sniper in the NCR Let loose a single tear for his friend as he grabbed his gear and trudged down the metal corridor ashamed of the bear on his beret.

**Authors Note: This was just a prologue also to see if anyone is interested any reviews are welcome thanks tell me how you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**California NCR Republic**_

James Lowry, shouldered his bag and looked around his room. It was small like the rest of their farmhouse, but it was home. A home he would not be seeing again for sometime maybe. Pushing aside those thoughts he strode out the front of the porch where his Family waited for him.

As he walked down the dry wooden steps he could already see the tears in his mother's eyes. He quickly had to brace himself as his little brother engulfed him in hug from the waist down. Kneeling down James returned the hug. "You're the man of the house know when Dad's not around alright? Ill be back before you know it. Alright?" James said to his little brother with a forced smile,

"MMMHhhm" Came a muffled reply as his eight year old brother let go.

After his brother let go he was wrapped in a hug that not even a behemoth could break, from his mother. After a few moments she let go. "Now listen to your instructors and don't do anything stupid if you ever need anything let me know and you be sure to write James Lowry." His mother said as she wiped tears away from her aged but vibrantly blue eyes.

"Don't you worry Mom ill write every night." James said stepping back and walking to his father. "Dad I know you wanted me to stay another sea-" Hes was cut off as his Dad embraced him in an uncharacteristic hug for the rugged hard farmer that James had grown up with.

His father broke the embrace and stepped back. "Son I know we didn't see eye to eye on this but if your going to do this well here, it took a lot to save up for but we scraped together enough. I know its not much but it'll shoot straight."

James opened the box his father had given him, inside was an M1911 handgun with three clips counting the one already inside. "Dad I can't its too much you guys need it what if something happens or there's a bad harvest?" James said shutting the lid.

"Son I want you to have it and I want you to come back here after your done, that's all I can give besides this one bit of advice. Act in a manner that brings honor and respect to you and your family, and never do anything to dishonor yourself or your family. Keep that in mind son and know I do love you no matter your choices." With that Jason heard the recruiting sergeant calling his name from the end of the driveway and had to leave. It would be a long time before he saw that farm again…

_**New Vegas, edge of NCR controlled land**_

On the other side of the Nation at the very edge of NCR land, A man with Dark sandy blonde hair and a young pale face was making similar thoughts as he collected his belongings and set out to wander.

"yes Man I need you to take care of the tower while im gone. Make sure no one has access except me , im going to be gone for, well I don't know how long but one day ill be back, I'm sorry for how things ended and I'm sorry I let you end everyone else down." Jason said as he put on a pair of aviators to protect his eyes from the harsh Mojave sun.

"Yesss Sir!" came the normal upbeat reply from the robot as the doors of the Lucky 38 sealed shut again.

_**Camp Dixon NCR Personnel Receiving and distributing center 6 months later**_

Craig Boone stared at the helmet looked at his reflection in the reflective surface of the optics. He had signed up for the NCR again but couldn't bring himself to go back to 1st recon and instead had applied for ranger training and had quickly accelled to the status of Veteran Ranger for the number of mission he accomplished and the prior service he had with the NCR.

No matter what he did no matter the amount of good he did he couldn't shake the ice in his body the feeling of regret, he knew he hadn't done anything but he still felt as if he'd betrayed his best friend and gotten another of his friends killed.

As He slipped the helmet on He heard a Sargent call out

"Captain, Boone? Here are your orders and new squad assignment, your train leaves within the hour." The short sergeant said as he handed him the orders saluted and left.

"as he opened the orders he looked at the destination and felt a sense of dread at what he read." He grabbed his gear as he headed towards a train to New Vegas.

**Authors Note: so here's the second chapter just as a warning I'm going to be skipping back in fourth so watch the page breaks I've put int they'll tell you six months... etc so yeah any review are more then welcome**


End file.
